


The Idiots, the Myths, the Lesbians

by Kittycattycat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Burns, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Donnie said butch lesbian rights jsyk, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Flori is Laura’s daughter, Injury, Lesbian Character, Phone Calls & Telephones, Short, Useless Lesbians, like. Real short., not really described at all tho besides being mentioned, two dumbshit lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: “I thought you were supposed to call me.”“And I thought you were supposed to be smart.”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	The Idiots, the Myths, the Lesbians

“I thought you were supposed to call me.”

“And I thought you were supposed to be smart.”

“Now what's that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what you think. I was late.”

“Well I can see that, that's why I said I thought you were supposed to call me a few days ago.”

“You didn't say that.”

“It was implied.”

“Was it, though?”

“…Is it so wrong to want to know how you're doing?”

“Well first of all, an invention blew up. No good. Burned my arm pretty badly.”

“Lord! Have you gone to the doctor?”

“Wh— of course I haven't gone to the doctor! I can heal it all on my own! Painkillers and burn creams do wonders, you know.”

“Are you daft?”

“Eh?”

“Excuse me. Flori grabbed the phone from me.”

“So I heard. …I know you can hear me! You're rude, little girl!”

“Tell me, where have you been? I haven't been seeing you around my office any recently.”

“Mmh. Plotting and creation takes time, Laura.”

“Alright?”

“I've been busy.”

“‘Plotting,’ correct?”

“Yes.”

“Mm. …All the best to you, Donnie, but I've really got to go.”

“Fine, fine. I'll see you.”

“I'm making hot chocolate at home, just so you know. You can come over.”

“…Yeah, fine.”


End file.
